The Test
by yaoi-fluff
Summary: Murphy tests Connor one night but when he doesn't react Murphy gets mad. Will Murphy be able to explain why he did what he did before Connor reacts with violence? shounenai.


Connor sighed as he turned away from his twin once again. He had been staring at him the whole night. He would look away and before he knew it he would be looking at him again. No matter what he tried he couldn't keep his eyes away.

The reason for this was simple, Murphy was talking to someone. And not just any someone, no, Murphy was talking to a very pretty female someone. A very pretty, slutty, female someone.

They were in Doc's bar and it was a Friday night. It was a routine to come but it was a rare occasion that the twins weren't next to each other. This was one of those occasions.

Connor usually didn't have to worry. Murphy never brought girls home and even though Connor knew Murphy was hit on a lot it had never happened while he was around before. He knew it was none of his business but Connor was starting to think this girl might actually succeed and get into Murphy's pants. That thought made Connor mad for some reason. She kept on touching him and whispering in his ear. She was even buying him drinks and that was a big plus.

What bugged Connor the most though was the fact Murphy wasn't trying to stop her. He was just letting her do whatever she wanted. He watched as she slowly trailed her hand up his leg. He watched as she moved closed and closer until she was practically sitting on his lap. He watched as she moved her hand inside Murphy's shirt and slowly started making designs on his chest. He watched as she bent her head and bit his neck.

Then he received a surprise. The instant after the woman bit him Murphy had stood up and pushed her off of him. Connor watched wondering what exactly he was thinking. Why was he pushing her away? Before he could think about it though Murphy was grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar. They knew Doc wouldn't care if they left without paying. So Connor didn't worry about going back inside. Not that he wanted to.

Murphy practically threw him into the car as he went around to the drivers side. If Connor hadn't known something was up already he would of now. Murphy never drove. He was never aggressive in a real fighting sense with his brother either. Connor knew Murphy was pissed and he couldn't see why.

They drove in silence and when they got back to their apartment Murphy climbed out of the car without saying anything and slammed the car door. Hard. He went ahead of Connor and disappeared inside before Connor had even gotten fully out of the car.

Connor was confused. And Connor did not like being confused. The way Murphy was acting was starting to piss him off. He got out of the car and followed Murphy by the time he was in their apartment Murphy was already undressed and laying on his mattress.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?" Connor asked slamming their door shut. Murphy didn't reply. He just turned away from Connor. He was acting like a little kid who hadn't gotten the toy he had wanted.

Connor lost it. He had already endeared a night watching some whore hit on _his_ brother and now said brother was acting like Connor was the one who had done something wrong. If anyone had the right to be mad here it was not Murphy.

He walked over to Murphy and before he could move away or even turn over Connor had reached down and jerked him to his feet. He could tell Murphy hadn't been expecting it by the look on his face. "I asked you a question, Murph!" Connor practically shouted at his brother.

Murphy flinched but quickly regained his anger. He pushed Connor away so hard that he stumbled back from the force. "Why should you care what's fuckin' wrong with me? Hmm Connor? You didn't waste time bothering with me at the bar?"

Connor growled at his brother and pushed him backwards to where he lost his balance and fell back on the bed. Connor pinned his brothers arms above his head so that he couldn't hit him and sat on his waist so that he couldn't move to get away. "What the fuck are you talking about Murph? You looked like you were having a grand time back there."

In reply Murphy merely started fighting against his brothers hold on him. He wildly jerked to the sides trying to throw him off and he tugged his arms anyway he could in an attempt to loosen Connor's hold on him. He made no progress though and he only succeeded in making Connor tighten his hold on him. His wrists were starting to hurt and after only a few minutes of struggling he became still again.

"Answer the question, Murph." Connor ground out. His voice could barely be heard and Murphy felt the slightest twinge of fear. He wasn't used to his brother being angry at him. Looks like the previous tables had turned.

Murphy turned his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at Connor. His anger at him was melting it was turning in to fear and Murphy didn't know if he could handle the situation if he lost his rage.

"Murph…" Connor didn't say anything else. His tone was enough for Murphy. He still didn't look at Connor though, he didn't want to see how he would react.

"I was testing you." Murphy said quietly. His voice had a sad defeated tone to it. Connor's grip on his wrists loosened and Murphy risked a quick glance. The look on Murphy's face was one of confusion.

"What the fuck do you mean '_testing me_'?" Connor asked him. His voice was softer but it still had an angry tone to it. Murphy shook his head and Connor tightened his hold again. "Explain, Murph?" He demanded of his brother. Murphy was afraid of how his brother would react when he told him the truth but he knew he was going to have to.

"I wanted to see how you would react if I let someone hit on me." Murphy could tell Connor was still confused so he went on. "I wanted to know how… how you felt about me. So I thought that I would think of a way to test it. I couldn't think of anything though. When that woman came up to me It hit me. What better way to test your feelings than see how you react if I let someone hit on me. I knew you were watching me and I was getting hopeful but when you still didn't do anything no matter what she did I got mad."

Connor's grip on Murphy's arm wasn't there anymore. His arms were on each side of his head but Murphy didn't move his from their spot above his head. A few minutes past and neither spoke. Murphy looked up at Connor but he couldn't read his face. It seemed that Connor was thinking and he was hiding his thoughts well. Murphy turned his head away again and prayed for Connor to say or do anything. He hated the silence. He also wished Connor would get off of him. It was driving him mad.

"So are you saying what I believe you're saying, Murphy?" Murphy cringed at the use of his full first name. Connor rarely called him Murphy. He didn't even call him Murphy when he was angry at him. He knew he should explain or try to make up an excuse of some kind. He knew he should claim he was joking. Then they could laugh it off and things would go back to normal. But when he opened his mouth to lie all that came out was a shaky 'aye'. Now Murphy couldn't change it. He waited for his brother to get off of him and leave in disgust, but nothing happened. Murphy waited but Connor didn't move.

Murphy finally lost his patience and looked at Connor straight in the eye. "Well?" Connor blinked. "Well what?" Murphy sighed in frustration. Even though he was freaking out inside he wanted his brother to leave now instead of just staring at him. "I'm waiting for you to do something. Anything!" Murphy couldn't take his brothers torture anymore. He actually felt like he was close to crying.

"Anything?" Connor asked. And suddenly he was smirking. All the previous anger gone. Before Murphy could figure out what the hell Connor was thinking, he felt lips on his own. The kiss only lasted a second but it was long enough to reassure Murphy and drive his fears of being rejected away.

He reached up and pulled Connor down on top of him engaging another kiss. They only pulled away when both needed air and they absolutely had to break apart. Murphy hadn't been expected this to happen and didn't really know what was happening. Connor took full advantage of the situation though. He leaned down for another kiss. This one rougher than the others.

His hands roamed over his brothers body. He knew it well but had never been able to touch it like this before. Murphy's hands raised to the back of Connor's neck and pulled him down even more 'till there bodies were flush against each other. When Murphy felt Connor's tongue against his lips he quickly parted them to give Connor entrance. He explored Murphy's mouth and seriously debated not breaking apart for air. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this again if he didn't though so reluctantly he let go for a quick breath then went straight back to learning everything he could about his brothers body that he had been forbidden before tonight.

He looked down at Murphy who was panting slightly with his eyes closed tight. "Next time, I will make sure to beat the shit out of anyone who hits on you. And then you can treat me to a fun-filled night for saving you. Agreed?" He said breathily. Murphy laughed and kissed him again. He liked that idea. He would just have to find more people that would hit on him in front of his brother. "Aye. Agreed."

**That's it. I hope you liked it. It is the first fic I have written and I am not practiced at writing shounen-ai so don't kill me. You can flame me if you want though. They are fun to read.**

**I don't own Boondock Saints. Or anything else I mentioned in the story.**

**R&R. Bye.**


End file.
